Reunions In The City
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: After 4 years of leaving Austin behind to make her career blossom, she encounters Austin once more in New York City. Will they become friends or stay bitter enemies? A sequel to An Austin and Ally Story! COMPLETE NOW! LOOK FOR CROSSOVER WHEN IT COMES!
1. Chapter 1

Reunions In The City:

Chapter 1:

(Ally's POV)

It's been 4 years since I spat at Austin and walked out of his life. Thos 4 years have been life-changing though. Now, I'm a triple threat: I'm a world-famous doctor that also is in charge of the League of Doctors Allying to Help (LODATH), I'm a famous author with one of those classic book series among the places with Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, etc, and I'm a famous singer and actress. Wait, that makes me a quadruple threat! I've been mentioned for 2 years in a row on ABC's official "Richest Ladies of US" as Number 1! Anyway, after filming Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, I apparently wasn't needed at the moment to act in any movies nor go help children as a doctor, and I had no BRILLIANT ideas for a book, so I decided to record with my label a new song. As I headed out in the beautiful deep and rich snow of New York, I thought about how now Team Austin was Team Ally, just without Austin. He'd moved on from us with a new pair of "friends" that were friends of Issabella. Now, Issabella was his songwriter (but he never won or got nominated for anything music industry anymore since I left him, so TAKE THAT Issabella!), a guy named Micheal as a manager, and a girl named Leila as a director. Now, he'd become a shadow in the music industry, and I'd became the sun in it. I went over to Show Time Charisma Records, and the first thing I saw recording a song was HIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I know this is a terrible chapter cause it's short, but it's only a introduction chapter. I'll do my best to make the next chapters MUCH longer! Enjoy though! Remember: Read, Review, and all that other stuff...<strong>

-**The Reading Wizard**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Ally's POV)

I stared in shock as I saw the guy that had turned to become an obnoxious freak. "What are YOU doing here?" we said at the same time. "Recording with my recording company." We retorted to each other at the same time. "STOP THAT!" we yelled ferociously at each other. I rolled my eyes. Then Rick, the guy who recorded my songs and apparently Austin's now coughed and said, "Okay Austin, you're done for the day." "But I haven't sung anything yet!" He protested. "Blame your songwriter for those 'excuses' of a song." He retorted. I stifled a laugh. I guess Issabella was worse of a songwriter than I'd expected. "Whatever, I'm still seriously popular." He scoffed, and before he walked away, he shot a dirty look at me. "Anyway Ally, ready to record a new song?" Rick asked, turning to me. "Yuppity-yup yup a doo!" I replied while laughing. He started laughing and turned the music on:

"Docta docta, need you back home baby  
>Docta Docta, where you at?<br>Give me somethin'  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>I need your lovin'<br>You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'

My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling weird (oh)<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Oooooooooh!  
>Make me come alive<br>Come on turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life<br>Come on and turn me on  
>I'm too young to die<br>Come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on

Oh you make it right  
>My temperature is super high<br>If I scream, if I cry  
>It's only 'cause I feel alive<p>

My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me

I've been feeling real low  
>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me<p>

Oooooooooh!  
>Make me come alive<br>Come on turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life<br>Come on and turn me on  
>I'm too young to die<br>Come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touche me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
>Come and save me now<br>I know you can, I know you can

Don't let me die young, I just want you to fatha' at my young  
>I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I know you can save me<br>And make me feel alive

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on"<p>

"That was AMAZING!" Rick said exuberantly. I laughed. Rick could be such a kid sometimes, which is why he's the best recorder and songwriter for when I have no inspiration. "It wasn't THAT great. I mean, seriously? That was about as great as trash." Two voices said in a rude tone. I turned and saw Austin and Issabella standing behind me while laughing. "I mean, you think I'm a bad songwriter? My songs are gold, while those songs are way too rusty." Issabella said with a snide smirk on her face. "Oh really? Then explain why Rick, a professional recorder, thinks my songs are beter than yours!" I rebutted at her. Her face grew red, and I actually thought that steam would start erupting out of her ears. Too bad that only happens in the movies and TV shows… "Anyway, I DEMAND you give Austin more time to sing! He's golden, and the only reason he's not big is because you're not giving him enough time. Otherwise Austin would be WAY more popular than Ally 'Badly' Dawson." Issabella's shrill high-pitched voice screamed at Rick. Woah! I think his vein is twitching. That's not weird at all… "Anyway Ally, another great session. Remember to get a video up for the song!" Rick said happily as I smiled and left. Austin and Issabella had been promptly kicked out, so he was feeling a lot more better. I texted Dez and Trish telling them that tomorrow we'd meet up at Lez Pompecka to think of video ideas. The only reason we could meet up at Lez Pompecka every time for a video session is because the owner of the restaurant was so nice to us. Meaning Trish. Yeah, she actually owned a world class 5 star restaurant and Dez worked there too. The happily engaged couple seemed to get along much better now. I put my phone away and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Wait, Dallas?" I said with an eyebrow arched over my eye. "Hey Ally! How convenient for us to bump into each other. Anyway, I still think we should- He said, but he got cut off by me saying, "NO! For the last time, we ARE NOT getting back together." You see, ever since me and Austin broke up, he's been desperately trying to get back together with me. But I'd sealed my heart away, and honestly, I'm quite annoyed by Dallas. I feel stupid for having ever liked him. I shook away thoughts of Dallas and Austin and anything else annoying and thought about how soon the Oscars would be on, and how I would be a presenter, as well as being nominated for a BUNCH of things while stepping in the beautiful clear and literally sparkling New York snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post earlier! I tried to post this chapter up yesterday, but for some reason, Fanfiction was being rude. Anyway, I DO NOT own the Oscars or Turn Me On by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj. From Chapter 1, I DO NOT own Journey 2: The Mysterious Island although I do own the fact that I LOVED that movie! Anyway, THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO AN AUSTIN AND ALLY STORY! I didn't put that up, and for that I feel super duper stupid. Thanks to Nightwing13, CarrieBee16, and AnnaKingger28 for reviewing; Thanks to bronxx2010, and summer mosabbeh for author-alerting me; Thanks to divergentx, torixandreforeverr97, Aige Lee, MollywoodStar, Lover-Bug, aaaaaaabchristiane, and Jess1017 for story alerting Reunions In The City; and finally, thanks to gummybears212 for putting Reunions In The City! Guys, if you came to this without reading An Austin and Ally Story first, I suggest you back-track and read that. Once I get further in this, you'll see how it's a sequel. Well, now it kinda seems like one cause of Issabella, so yeah… Also, am I making Ally a Mary Sue? I got a review from someone who said that (not gonna name them), and I want your opinions! I wanna know the majority of what you guys think so that I can help make this story more likable for my fans! Anyway, Chapter 3 should be up around in a week!<strong>

**-The Reading Freak**

**P.S. To anyone that watches House of Anubis, I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SEASON FINALE IS THIS FRIDAY! It's a nightmare happening for the second time! Nina and Fabian better get back together. And in the third season, they better act more like a couple, and not break up again… Please review this! I'm noticing that a bunch of people seem to rather like to story alert rather than review, so please review too! I savor reviews. **

**P.P.S. I decided to have a Question of the Chapter like some other people. This answers might get incorporated into the story, so here goes:**

**Q- What is the most random word that's SO CRAZY? You'll see later why I need a crazy word. SO REVIEW!**

**P.P.P.S- Sorry for all the ranting and long author's note... Tee hee!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Ally's POV)

It was the next day, and I was lounging around in Lez Pompecka thinking of unique and awesome ideas for the song while Dez and Trish worked busily. I was sitting around trying to write more songs while chewing my hair anxiously. I saw Austin's new Team Austin across the room, and I was afraid they would be eavesdropping on us to see if we had any flaws. As if Trish were reading my mind, she slid up behind me and said, "Stop being so paranoid! They're not eavesdropping. As much as it seems like they would stoop down to that level, they don't seem that desperate." She slid a chair up to my table, and Dez occupied the chair across from me. "Break?" I asked. "Yup." She said nonchalantly. I nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I've got some ideas for the next music video…" Dez said excitedly to both of us. Then, a girl with short blond hair, a shirt that said "Lez Pompecka", denim shorts, and 2 inch high heels came up to me and said in a ridiculous high-pitched whiny voice, "Here you go lady. One Peanut Butter Cucumber Melon Salad." "Thanks…" I said cautiously. I took a bite and the peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth. I started quivering and shaking. Dez and Trish were confused and cocked their heads to the sides with a puzzled expression. Finally, Trish remembered! "Oh yeah, you have arachibutyrophobia!" She exclaimed. "What the what thes with the Demon King?" Dez exclaimed. "Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth." Trish explained slowly as if she were talking to well, a Dez. Dez nodded understandingly. For some reason, there was then a power outage for a second, and I started quivering and shaking again, except this time my eyes started twitching too. "What now?" Dez and Trish said in an exasperated tone. "Fear… of… dark… ness…" I said in a small voice. They then proceeded to simultaneously say "Oh, Achluophobia!" at the same time. "Anyway, come on. Let's get filming, Dez Worthy style!" Dez said eagerly. I laughed and with that, Team Ally headed out to film a new single that had been barfed on by a star.

(Issabella's POV)

I smirked as I held the piece of paper in my hand that held information that would be VERY useful. Then, a dark-haired guy strotted up to me and sat down with me. (Note: This is after all of the other Team Austin members left, and this is the SECOND Team Austin, not the original one…) "So, is the process still working?" He asked. "Stop being such a worrywart. Of course it's working fine. I have to say, you did a really good job! He still suspects NOTHING. And none of 'Team Ally' have a clue as to what changed Austin." I stated happily. He nodded happily. "I still have a chance to win back Ally! As long as Austin's out of the way, then I'm closer to Ally and you get more time with Austin, Issabella edition." He said snidely. We shook hands, and then Dallas left Lez Pompecka. I rubbed my hands together with a snide smile, and I walked out. However, I had no idea that a very important piece of paper (Not Ally's list of phobias!) had fluttered downward to the floor…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Look, I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed in this kinda-short chapter. This was kind of to prove that Ally's not perfect now. SHE NEVER IS OR WAS! Plus, the piece of paper Issabella dropped plays a huge part in the mystery: How did Austin change? And for the Oscars part from last chapter, that will kinda play a part in this story due to special guests coming in that came last-minute.<strong> **Anyway, I don't own Austin and Ally, nor do I own arachibutyrophobia, achluophobia, or the Demon King by Cinda Williams Garcia. (The Demon King is an awesome book, so do read it!) I would have updated sooner, but I've been working on a stressing powerpoint for school for 3 days. BUT I FINISHED IT YESTERDAY! :D Now- onto the thank you's! Reviewing- Thanks to Hanna, iShipRomione, DobbyIsFreeeee (Is this better? I tried double-spacing on Word. I also tried to point out some flaws about Ally to lesen her Mary-Sueness. But there's much more bad luck for Ally...), MaxRideFan98 (IKR! If Fabina doesn't get back together, I'll find a way to go in and push them to! WHY DOES HOA HAVE TO END?), *no name*, fabina and auslly shipper (How come Alfie got out, but Nina didn't? :( ), MyNameIs'NoName, Luckyinluv, and ctiger (Oh, this'll end Auslly-ness. So yeah... And it wasn't BLACKMAILING, but you're close!) Story Alerts- Thanks to summer mosabbeh, nikkiaugust80, ctiger, Tennischick0711, and Deathwriter42! ETC- Thanks to MyNewName-ImSoOriginal for favorite storying me, nikkiaugust80 for favorite storying this story, and Luckyinluv for author alerting me! Congratulations to Hanna for winning the question of the week with the word Bandersnatch! Thanks to Hanna, *no name*, and MyNameIs'NoName for answering the question of the week!**

**New Question-**

**Q: Where do you want the "Oscars" to happen? (It'll happen later in the story)**

**-The Reading Wizard**

**P.S. I'm writing a story in the House of Anubis boards. I hope you like it if you read it!**

**P.S.S. Please tell me if you think Ally's still kinda Mary Sue-ish! If she is, please give me some advice on how to make her NOT Mary-Sue-ish! I'll give you credit for your advice if it gets used! I PROMISE! Bye my peoples! Enjoy this chapter (and the HOA story too! If I get to writing it...) Hee hee... *blushing like crazy***

**-The Reading Wizard  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Ally's POV)

"SLAM!" I heard the door practically exhale as Trish and Dez rushed in my house. "Hey guys!" I said while picking myself up from the massage chair I had been relaxing on while reading _Found_ by Margaret Peterson Haddix. Trish and Dez merely nodded, but they sure looked too flustered to talk. I cocked my head to the side and let a confused expression slide on my face. Wow, we have seriously GOT to stop doing that… "Two things: Firstly, look at how many views Turn Me On has received." Trish spoke up while Dez pulled out a laptop and opened it to a video. It was the music video for the song. My eyes widened at an alarming height. Turn Me On had over 14 MILLION VIEWS! "NO WAY! How'd we get 14 MILLION views in 2 days?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Trish and Dez winced at the loudness. Oops, hee hee… "Does that really matter? The important part is that now the Oscars definitely chose you to present the award for Biggest Movie of the Year!" Dez yelled.

I was shocked beyond belief. That was the biggest and most important category of the Oscars. Plus, that means I'm alone, so there's definitely NO chance of having to present with Austin. "Oh yeah! And I found this under a table at Lez Pompecka! I thought since you're the smartest of all of us, you could figure out what it means." Trish said. "What piece of paper? Trish, you never showed me the piece of paper!" Dez exclaimed. Trish shrugged and retorted with, "If I can't figure it out, then I'm pretty sure YOU can't. I love you and all, but you're not the brightest of the bunch…" I sniggered. After all these years, Trish and Dez still had that argumentative element with them although it had kind of faded away. Suddenly, someone's phone went off. It started singing an opera about turkeys. Trish and I immediately turned to look at Dez. He blushed and answered the call. "Yes? Oh yeah, this is Dez, Ally Dawson's video filmer. No way! You're from the Oscars and you want Ally to perform 3 songs for the Oscars! Okay, thanks so much!" He said during his phone conversation, and when he hung up, he exclaimed, "Ally! You're performing at the Oscars!"

I practically fainted into the massage chair. Me? Perform at THE OSCARS? "Wow…" Was all I could muster up to say. "Well, we have to figure out which 3 songs you're going to perform." Dez and Trish simultaneously told me. I pondered for a moment. I loved all my songs, but I wanted to do songs that I could REALLY connect to. Yeah, American Idol taught me that when I watched it. Thanks American Idol! Suddenly, the three perfect songs popped in my head! "Guys, guys! I know what three songs I want to perform! Take A Hint because it'll get Dallas off my back, Something to Dance For because I love to perform, and Keep Your Head Up because I feel like certain people are trying to ruin me, so I'm keeping strong." I happily suggested. They pondered the songs for a second, then gave their okay. But then Trish realized something. "Um, Ally, Take A Hint is a DUET." Trish retorted. I was stumped for a second, and then I had a brilliant idea! "Oooh! I know! We can ask Ajanta Eulora to be my duet partner!" I brilliantly stated. Since that fateful day at the Awards, Ajanta Eulora had become quite a famous songwriter. After 2 years, she retired from songwriting and became a Grammy-winning actress on both TV shows and movies. Now, when everyone wanted to have ties or connections with Ajanta Eulora, it was a very lucky thing that Team Ally had kept in touch with Ajanta Eulora.

"Well, I'll call her." Trish said as she backed away into another room to call Ajanta Eulora. A few minutes later, Trish came back into the room and said; "Guess who's going to sing a duet with Ally?" happily. "Oooh! Is it Barney?" Dez said exuberantly. "Yes…" Trish said sarcastically. "AWESOME! I'm getting my Barney toy for Barney to sign! Now I just need Elmo's autograph to be really happy!" Dez said as he rushed out of the house. Trish waved as she chased after Dez. I waved and then noticed that Trish had dropped and left the paper here. I opened it, and my eyes widened…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Huh, I thought that it was longer. Grrr... Anyway, thanks to everyone that did something with my HOA story, but I've deleted it because I couldn't really think of anything to follow it that'd be good. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! Thanks to EVERYONE that had something to do with that story, I really appreciate it. Especially, the fact that within 5 minutes, my HOA story had gotten me around 15-20 emails! Anyway, I DO NOT own Austin &amp; Ally, Turn Me On by Nick Minaj, the Oscars, American Idol, Take A Hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies, Something to Dance For by Zendaya, Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammar, Barney, or Elmo. Now, ON TO THE THANK YOU'S! Reviewing- Thanks to MyNameIs'NoName<strong>, **and ctiger; Favorite Authors- Thanks to sibuna4life, ****Nightlover2, and Clove15; Story Alerts- Thanks to leaveless! Also: The Oscars shall take place in Miami! Thanks MyNameIs'NoName for answering that question! Also, I'm thinking of maybe writing a crossover between Austin and Ally and House of Anubis where one of the A & A members have a special destiny. Would you guys want me to write that? Well, bye for now!**

**-The Reading Wizard**

**P.S. I can't believe HOA's over for now! AND IT ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER! Grr... But it was a great season finale, and I just hope it DOESN'T take another year for Season 3 to air!**

**P.P.S. Chapter 5 will be the Oscars! KK? Okay! Bye for now! Also, I've noticed last time barely anyone did anything when chapter 3 came out! So this time, please PLEASE review, story alert, and etc more! Pwease? *puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips* Bye guys! See you next update!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Ally's POV)

"And now welcome to the stage Ally Dawson!" Ralph Fiennes, the host for the Oscars, announced. I walked up on stage and said, "Hey guys! Thanks for picking me to sing for you guys, so I hope you all enjoy!" Then, it was time to perform. First, Ajanta Eulora came up and Take A Hint's music started up:

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right<br>I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the-<p>

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<br>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
>And that is when it started going south<br>Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop<br>And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<br>It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone

One  
>Get your hands off my—<br>Two.  
>Or I'll punch you in the—<br>Three.  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La…."<p>

Everyone massively clapped, and Ajanta Eulora walked off stage. Then, the music for Something to Dance For started:

"A Dream like this  
>not something you wish for<br>A dream like this  
>not something you ask for<br>when it's a gift worth taking  
>a chance for<br>then this is something you dance for!

Hey Yeah Yeah  
>Oh Whoa<br>This is something you dance for

There's a moment when you look to decide  
>who will fall, who will survive<br>that's the moment that you find it inside  
>on the line<br>this is your time  
>and it's all I want<br>and it's all I do

A dream like this not something you wish for  
>A dream like this not something you ask for<br>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
>then this is something you dance for<p>

can you believe it are you feeling alive?  
>hit your mark, ready to rise your body's<br>aching but your heart doesn't mind  
>feet on the ground, eyes on the prize<br>and it's all i want, and it's all i do

A dream like this not something(oooh)  
>you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for<br>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
>then this is something you dance for<p>

Dream like this not something you wish for  
>A dream like this not something you ask for<br>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
>then this is something you dance for<p>

for the love, for the fame, to bring down the rain  
>for the way that you feel, when they're calling your name<br>for the days nothing more, it's just you on the floor  
>oh this is something you dance for<p>

a dream like this not something you wish for  
>a dream like this not something you ask for<br>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
>then this is something you dance for<p>

A dream like this not something you wish for  
>a dream like this not something you ask for<br>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for"

Once again, the end of the song was followed by massive clapping. Then, stage men came out and brought a keyboard out, and then I started playing the music for Keep Your Head Up:

"wooh, ehhhh, wooooh.

I've been waiting on the sunset  
>Bills on my mindset<br>I can't deny theyre getting high  
>Higher than my income<br>In comes breadcrumbs  
>I've been trying to survive<p>

The glow that the sun gives  
>Right around sunset<br>Helps me realize  
>This is just a journey<br>Drop your worries  
>You are gonna turn out fine.<br>Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<p>

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I know it's hard, know its hard,  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
>Kickin these rocks.<br>Its kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
>I'm buyin into skeptics,<br>Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
>I start to comprimise<br>My life and the purpose.  
>Is it all worth it,<br>Am I gonna turn out fine?

Oh, you'll turn out fine.

Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I know it's hard, know its hard,  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

Only rainbows after rain  
>The sun will always come again.<br>And its a circle, circling,  
>Around again, it comes around again.<p>

Only rainbows after rain  
>The sun will always come again.<br>And its a circle, circling,  
>Around again, it comes around,<p>

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I know it's hard, know its hard  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

Keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>Keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>Keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down."<p>

I finished all my songs, and I thanked a few people including Trish, Dez, and most importantly, 'Team Austin' for inspiring me to be more competitive. Then, I bowed and left the stage to return to my seat. I was sitting near a BUNCH of famous people. Johnny Depp, Vanessa Hudgens, Josh Hutcherson, and Jennifer Lawrence all sat near me, and they heartily congratulated me.

*****************On the red carpet********************************************************************************

After being practically attacked by interviewers, I finally relaxed in a secluded spot to rest that was a few minutes away from the red carpet of Miami. Then, I bumped into none other than 'Team Austin'. "Well well well, look who we have here. It's little Dawson." Issabella sneered. "Sheesh, you guys just love to annoy me on-the-clock, don't you?" I retort sarcastically. Then, Austin, Micheal, and Leila stepped away to give Issabella and I some space. "Relax, we just want to say thanks for thanking us up there. But, why?" Issabella finally said after a long pause.

I smiled and replied with, "Well, you guys do push me to be better, unintentionally, so I had to thank that. I've been raised to be nice and forgiving, so this is how I'm trying to make peace with 'Team Austin'. So, what do you say? Friends?" with a forgiving smile and my hand held out politely. Issabella stared at my hand for a second, and then she screamed out, "I HATE YOU!" "Why?" I politely asked. I mean, I just tried to be forgiving and nice, and she yells that she hates me? Not making a lot of sense.

"BECAUSE, YOU'RE MAKING IT SO HARD TO HATE YOU!" Issabella practically roared at me. Then, she stomped away. I had to muffle a laugh in my hand. She hates me BECAUSE I'm trying to be un-hateable by being nice? Weird… Wait, I just saw Trish! I need to tell her something about the paper! "WAIT UP, TRISH!" I yelled as I ran up to her. She looked startled for a moment, then when she saw it was me, she relaxed. "Oh hey, what's up?" She said casually. "Guess what? This piece of paper has the info on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So yeah, here's Chapter 6. I thought that today maybe I'd give you a gift of ANOTHER CHAPTER! The 3 reviews helped too... Anyway, I don't own Take A Hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies, Something to Dance For by Zendaya, nor do I own Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammar! AND I MOST DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! If you thought so, YOU SO STUPID! And another cliffhanger ending, *laughing maliciously* Anyway- Thanks to bronxx2010, Hakuna Matata (I like your name. :D, and OOPS! Let's say that Ajanta Eulora wins Grammy's for songs she records for movies, but she also wins a bunch of Oscars), and ILOVEROSSLYNCH100 for reviewing! Please be giving today and every other day to give me a bunch of reviews! And other stuff...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked Chapter 5, and I'm probably not going to write anymore for today. SO BYE!**

-**The Reading Wizard**

**P.S. Who else is looking forward to the all new Austin and Ally tonight? Remember, read, review, and all that other stuff!**

**P.P.S. Yes, I just HAD to put those people in there. Ralph Fiennes cause he played EPIC VOLDEMORT! Johnny Depp cause he played Jack Sparrow, Vanessa Hudgens because of her role in Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, Josh Hutcherson because he was in Journey 2 with Vanessa, and also BECAUSE HE'S PLAYING PEETA! And Jennifer Lawrence because SHE PLAYS KATNISS!**

**Bye for now!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(Ally's POV)

It had been a few days since the Oscars, and all on my mind now was to use the information that had been imprinted on the piece of paper that played a crucial part in figuring out why Austin had changed. It made perfect sense. It was that one main part that without it, nothing adds up. But now, EVERYTHING adds up. And now I have to use the word "bandersnatch" to fix things temporarily to see if he knows what happened to him while he was being imprisoned within his own mind. I get ready for a casual lunch date (As frenemies, not girlfriend and boyfriend) with Austin to see some results when Trish runs into the room breathlessly.

"Look *huff* at *huff* this *huff* about Kony *huff* 2012." Trish says to me as she hands me my iPad and I watch a practically 30 minute video. By the end of it, I'm practically gushing tears out. "Oh My Dobby! That's so terrible!" I cry in sorrow for all those poor children. But Trish seems to have recovered. "But see, you're one of the celebrities they want to make an impact!" She excitedly and exhilaratedly states. I'm flabbergasted. They want ME to make an impact? Well, I'll do it if it's the last thing I see. I HAVE to make sure those children get the good karma that they deserve. Then I remember how I'm meeting up with Austin in 10 minutes for a lunch date and I mentally smack myself. "Crap! Well, gotta go. BYE!" I yell behind my shoulder as I run to Polomino's Emporium and Grill.

********Sitting with Austin 10 minutes later*************************

"So… How's the weather?" I say feebly as a try to talk to him. He raises his eyebrows high. "That's the best you can do? Nice." He says while sniggering, but I can tell that when Issabella isn't around, he's more like his original self rather than the "edited" version. "Hey! I know. Let's say random words. I'll start. Enchilada." I quickly say. He holds back a admiring laugh while retorting with, " Urinate." I raise my eyebrows skeptically. Why is he saying the fancy word for pee? It's now or never, Ally. This is the only way you can be sure your plan to help Austin will work. I take a deep breath and reply, "Bandersnatch." I feel him recoil at himself with disgust. It must have worked. "Ally, I am SO sorry about what I did this whole time. You see, Dallas hypnotized me to love Issabella and not really like you so that he would have a shot at getting back with you. But, it grew weaker when Issabella wasn't with me, and I was just with you. This whole time, I've been looking at myself with disgust, knowing what I did to you yet not being able to do a thing. Forgive me?" He quickly rambled on with his arms held out for a hug.

I quickly gave him one, and when he tried to kiss me, I prevented him from doing so. "Look Austin, I'd happily kiss you and all, but we need to expose Issabella and Dallas first. So, I'm going to have to get you back to 'edited' you. I don't want to do this, but if my plan goes right, we'll be happily dating when it's all over. You have to trust me on this. Okay?" I quietly whispered to him. He looked devastated, and that broke my heart, but he nodded. I said, "I love you," before saying "Bandersnatch" again. "Whoa! Guess I spaced out. Sorry." Edited Austin said. I smiled understandably and said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you soon at the Grammy awards?" He nodded and waved as I left. Little did he know that I was plotting ways to bring back the Austin that will always tenderly be holding my heart very soon… As I walked home, some lyrics suddenly came to my head:

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life) "

I smiled as I thought of how in a few days at the minimum, Austin would be his exuberant happy sunny self again. But then, I thought of something that could put a dent in my so-thought full thought out plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey hey hey! So now you guys know what was causing Austin to be a bad bad Austin! (Austin: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Me: We know! We know already! Sheesh...) Bet'cha didn't think of HYPNOTISM, now, did'cha? And why am I talking with 'chas' now? *facepalm* Gah! Anyway, I don't own Kony 2012 (CHECK IT OUT! It's an awesome video, and its message could NOT be more true. I felt so sad by the time I was finished watching it), I don't own the "Polomino's Emporium<strong>" **part (That's from Swindle by Gordon Korman), I don't own the Grammy Awards, Bring Me To Life by Evanessence (It's an AMAZING SONG! Check it out!), and I most certainly do not own Austin and Ally! If I did, "You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht, OH!" Yeah, that's one of my favorite lines from Take A Hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies. Anyway, on to the thank you's= Reviewing- Thanks to bronxx2010, ctiger, and Anna; Story Alerts- Thanks to katielovesyoutoo!**

**Now, I'd like to take the time to thank a VERY special friend of mine, Sam Mauney. She's read my stories, and she ACTUALLY SUGGESTED TO MAKE A VIDEO ON HER POPULAR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT SHOWING MY STORIES AND HER READING THEM! *breathless* So anyway, Sam, THANK YOU SO MUCH! That has GOT to be one of the nicest things ANYONE has ever done for me, and I'm honored to have you as a BFF! So, I decided to give you a thanks on your own, that's how special you are! Anyway guys, this story MIGHT be over soon, but I've got more stories planned! Until next time, ME OUT!**

**-The Reading Wizard**

**P.S.- Wanna know where I got the whole hypnotism idea from? Well, that's the question of the week! Whoever guesses right gets to suggest a one-shot idea for me to do! (Note: I will PM you if you win, and you then have to PM me back with the one-shot idea! It has to be Auslly though! Otherwise, kerplunk it goes! And then I'll politely ask you to suggest an idea Auslly-related. BYE NOW!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Ally's POV)

Trish ran it and said, "Okay I got your text. What part of the plan isn't work- Woah." She said, and once she actually looked at me, she was totally horrified. I was hyperventilating. Yup, that explains a lot, doesn't it? "Look, I want Austin back. But if I bring him back, what happens to my career? I like my career, and I don't want to have to work for another person that could very well be my opposition music-wise.

So, WHAT IN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND WIZARD101 DO I DO?" I calmly said, but the last few words were… hee hee, they were OUT THERE. Let's put it like that… Then Trish came over to me, sat down, and started awkwardly gently patting my back. "Look Ally, think of it this way: What do you treasure more? Your career, or Austin?" Dez randomly piped up behind my back.

I screamed in mortal terror like this:

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Trish was comically laughing and trying to hold it back, but a second later I was doing the same as Dez quickly and silently picked her up, spun her around, and then dropped her on the bed. I was dumbfounded. "How'd you pick her up? I thought she weighed more than a Tyrannosaurus Rex…" I said in a joking tone. Trish suddenly glared at me, but I'm immune. When you've known her your whole life, you get some advantages towards handling her. Then Trish brings back the mad look and tells Dez that they need to go so I can decide what to do. I'm stumped, but I then think of a song:

_" When I'm separated from you, my life is on pause._

_I can't seem to make it done,_

_Cause I'm all out._

_I try to find some hope in all of my life, ooohhhhhhh_

_Yet all I can find is some photo of us TOGETHER! Ooohhhhhh._

_I would travel the landmass, fight against the sea._

_I would go through this torture twice only if it created you and me. Oooohhh._

_I feel so frustrated, my life is losing its luster._

_Lately I've been feeling, rather 3rd person than 1st. Ooohhh…._

_The sun has lately been avoiding me. It's time to bring that back._

_I would travel the landmass, fight against the sea._

_I would go through this torture twice only if it created you and me._

_Ooohhhhh… Whoooaa Oohhhhh Oh. WHOA!_

_When I see you, bursts of colors escape to my life._

_Now it's hard to fight this happiness._

_I guess you've brought that key with you,_

_Now go and unlock my heart._

_It's been waiting for you to come back. Ohhhh!_

_MY HEART! It's feeling lighter, thanks for freeing it._

_Now my life is on play, I'm feeling like a parade._

_You've come and brought back the only reason for LIVING._

_I would travel the landmass, fight against the sea._

_I would go through this torture twice only if it created you and me…._

_You and me….."_

I smiled and looked over at my new masterpiece. A sad song related to love, it could only mean one thing: Austin was the path to take. With him, I could maybe become a duet partner with him as well, so I'd get a bit of both lives mixed in. I smiled and widened my grin with pleasure. Time to get cracking… Then, another song hit me! Wow, I am ON FIRE! Anyway, I then wrote this song out:

_"No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<em>  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live half a life_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around_  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?"<em>

This song was different, but it most certainly would be useful when getting Dallas off my case for only the umpteenth time.

* * *

><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I've been kinda busy lately, so I had to give you guys a chapter to feel better today. Today has been a terrible day for me. I epically failed in Math by asking a question she had answered a second earlier (LITERALLY!), putting something in the top-right corner instead of the top-left corner (Why do people care where it goes? It's going SOMEWHERE, isn't that what matters?), in Band I got fussed at, and to top it off, during locker break, I left my LA binder on a lunch table and forgot about it, so now I'm hoping my binder's found. I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO BUY A NEW BINDER BEFORE THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! Plus, then all my stuff for LA is GONE. Vanished, went "bye-bye". Then I'd probably go bye bye next... Anyway, on to thanks: Reviewing- Thanks to SickerThanTheRemix, i love ross lynch,<strong> **Alixcarson99****, ctiger, and *No N****ame* (THANKS SAM!)****; Story Alerts- Thanks to i love ross lynch; Author Alerts- Thanks to i love ross lynch; Favorite Author- Thanks to i love ross lynch; and **Favorite Story**- Thanks to i love ross lynch and spk3333. Okay, now to disclaimers. I don't own Harry Potter or Wizard101 (Yes, I play Wizard101. I love the game, and I'm proud of that fact. So if you think it's uncool, it won't faze me. I don't care if I'm uncool. I just want to be cool in my own books.), ****the nya part of the scream (That's for Voldemort to cherish, watch the HP Deathly Hallows Part 2 trailer: He says it like 4-5 times!), Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, or Austin and Ally. The other song I actually made up, so tell me what you think! Now, contest time! Since so many people got the right answer, I want a one-shot idea from all of you (Auslly, of course.) The two I like the best** **I will do. BTW- Here are the people that will do this: SickerThanTheRemix, i love ross lynch, Alixcarson99, and ctiger**. **Te clock is ticking, so GO GO GO! ****Dez: Okay, I'm going! Sheesh. People these days... (-_-)****Me: Err... Okay? Anyway, bye peoples! I'll try and update sooner! BTW- I'm thinking of writing a crossover between HOA and HP. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Gotta scamper, my mommy and sister are being big doo doo heads to me. *laughing at myself* Yup, they're big doodyheads indeed! Anyway, bye!**- **The Reading Wizard**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

(Ally's POV)

I breathe heavily in my mind knowing that soon, Austin will be back. But if anything just happens to go wrong, POOF! My plan will fail like Gale trying to act like Katniss and Peeta getting all lovey-dovey doesn't bother him. Then, my name is announced to perform for the Grammys. I walk on stage and I feel like all my worries have apparated to someone besides me. Eh, that's the crowd's feature for you. I then take a deep breath, and gesture for the DJ to start the music up for the first song:

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
>You made me insecure<br>Told me I wasn't good enough  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough  
>I'm sure you got some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<p>

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful

[Bridge]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not start potential  
>Who says you're not presidential<br>Who says you can't be in movies  
>Listen to me, listen to me<br>Who says you don't pass the test  
>Who says you can't be the best<br>Who said, who said  
>Won't you tell me who said that<br>Yeah, oh

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful"

I bow and then the DJ starts up the music for the second song:

"_[Verse 1:]_  
>Skies are crying, I am watching<br>Catching tear drops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending<br>Like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to make me feel like<br>There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]_  
>As the smoke clears, I awaken<br>And untangle you from me  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]_  
>Go run, run, run<br>I'm gonna stay right here,  
>Watch you disappear<br>Yeah, oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Oh Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper"<p>

I bow proudly and head back to my seat, hoping that nothing went wrong during my period of absence. I quickly nudge Trish and she mouths, "It's all under control." I nod back in relief. Listening to all the awards are honestly a big pain, so when it ends, I say a HUGE prayer of thankfulness for it being over. I quickly grab Austin from the place Trish stashed him, and it suddenly reminds me of when we talked about the plan. So if Trish drugged Austin, Dallas, and Issabella's drinks correctly, Issabella and Dallas shall be out cold for quite the while… Whereas, Austin merely got drugged with an 8-hour acting drug. Nothing too serious. But, there's nothing that says hypnotism doesn't counteract drug effects. I quickly hide him where the next hiding spot is, and I suddenly receive a email from Trish:

To:

From:

Message: "The video is over. Everyone sees the light! Authorities are hunting for Dallas and Issabella as we email! It's safe to revert Austin back to normal now…"

I smile with a grin as wide as the sun. It's safe! I quickly get Austin, and I'm about to say the million-dollar word when a hand gets shoved onto my mouth…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who saw that coming? Eh? Eh? Oh well... Anyway, did you guys enjoy my Hunger Games references in this story? Watched the movie on Friday, and it was WAY TOO EPIC! The characters were really well-acted, so this movie was definitely top-notch. And guess what team I am? Yup, that's right, I'm Team... SENECA CRANE'S BEARD! And don't look at me like that! You know his beard was epic! If I were a guy, I'd totally go for a beard like that. Being a girl, I want a beard like that! Anyway, I don't own Hunger Games, Who Says by Selena Gomez, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, or Austin and Ally. I also don't own the Grammy Awards.<strong> **Anyway, thanks to: Reviewing- Thanks to , i love ross lynch, and ctiger; Story Alerts- Thanks to XxMydreamsxX**, **and** **micchir333****; Favorite Authors- Thanks to micchir333; Author Alerts- Thanks to micchir333; Favorite Story- Thanks to XxMydreamsxX, , and micchir333! By the way, i love ross lynch was the only one who entered a one-shot idea, so I am going to do it soon! I promise! Anyway, I guess that's it... Oh wait! There's more... I'm changed my mind about writing a HOA and HP crossover, and I am now planning to do a HP and WOWP crossover (Harry Potter+Wizards of Waverly Place). That one will probably be longer. Hopefully. And guys, no one said anything about my made up song? *sob sob* I'm sad. No, just kidding, but guys, please comment on my songwriting. Oh yeah, and here's a funny moment! My sister was playing the Twilight Theme Song, and so I made up lyrics that were insulting Bella. They were saying that she's a Mary-Sue, she doesn't deserve two boys pining after her, etc. Anyway, buh bye! See ya next week! *Hunger Games theme plays softly as I walk away***

-_**The Reading Wizard...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(Ally's POV)

I struggle, and then after many minutes of wasted attempting, I deicded to do something that would cause a reaction that would classify who the person was once and for all. I bit her. It was Issabella, and you could tell since I heard a high-pitched shriek, and only one special person has that kind of shriek: Issabella. I quickly stand up, glaring at her, and yell, "What was that for?" in a really mad tone. She glares in response and responds, "Obviously I'm making sure Austin stays himself!" I snort. "I'M not trying to keep him a changed bitch! I'm trying to make sure that he returns to normal!" I yell angrily, and I can tell that my eyebrows are arched up too.

"NOOOOOO! Dallas told me that many times you've tried to hypnotize Austin to make him fall in love with you! I actually believe that people should stay the way they should, unlike you little imbecile!" She screamed and retorted at me. I blinked confused. I then tried to calm down and explain the situation. I had a feeling that Dallas had lied to a certain girl. "Look, Issabella, I have a feeling that I'm not the one who's lying."

Then, I lean to her ear and start explaining the whole situation. When I'm finished with my true-tale, she looks astonished. "I-I had no idea." She said in shocked tone. I then say, "Well, I say we get revenge on Dallas. Mission Get Revenge on The Asshole, a go?" I say with my hand held out. Issabella ponders and thinks, then shakes my hand. "A go."

Firstly, we need to think of a song or two that describe him and this peculiar situation (A.N.- Peculiar! LOVE THAT WORD! Anyway, back to the story). We ponder for a few moments in silence, until I suddenly get a brilliant stroke of lyrics. "I'VE GOT IT!" I yell happily. Then I start singing it while writing it in my songbook:

"You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

_[Chorus]_

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me"

"Woo-hoo! We'll sound epic! The two of us singing together will blow him away!" Issabella hoots in triumph. I smile in return and fist-bump her. Soon enough though, the day comes when Issabella and I are about to expose Dallas for being the swineface that he was. "Hey New York! What is going on? Anyway, I have a special guest, and we're going to sing a song about a special guy in our lives. It's about this swineface named Dallas! Oh, and Dallas- I'm sure and I hope that you absolutely hate it!" I say happily. Then, the music starts:

"You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

_[Chorus]_

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me"

The crowd is clapping. Then, the police come and say, "Well, we've found Issabella Bennici and Dallas Rodreuto. We'll arrest them right now." I quickly grab Issabella's hand and reply, "Its fine. Just arrest Dallas. Issabella's fine now." She smiles gratefully at me, and Dallas is glaring at me while being dragged away by the cops. I then yell out, "Dallas, wash your mouth out! That's some NASTY language I'm hearing. Then again, it matches the man of the mouth." We all then chortle in laughter.

"Go go go! Go restore Austin to his original self! Go on!" I run and then bump into someone. Austin. I whisper "bandersnatch," and see his expression go to "freed at last! Alas! FINALLY!" I smile with tears of joy and happiness streaming down my face. Austin's smile is lighting up his whole face as he swings me around and around. I tell him, "It's nice to have you back." And kiss him.

He's surprised, but kisses back with as much force. I can feel the sparks strengthening around us, and I let us be wrapped in it. We break away, and he whispers, "Tonight after the party, let's get a room." My eyes widen. I'm about to lose my virginity? Whoa…

************12 years later**********************************

Austin and I are happily married with 2 children: A 4 year old girl named Eulora, and a 2 year old boy named Rodo. Team Austin is happily reunited, and Issabella joins as an occasional duet partner for Austin. I feel euphoric with our happy lives, and I am truly thankful for those reunions in the city…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes yes, cliche ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hee hee. And did you guys like my cussing in the story? I don't cuss in real life, but maybe I'll make some exceptions in my stories... Anyway, this IS THE OFFICIAL ENDING OF REUNIONS IN THE CITY! No sequel is coming up. But I need to get going on that one-shot, which might not come out soon. Cause I'm officially starting a crossover for HP+WOWP! So that's going to consume some time... So make sure to read that crossover when it comes out! Now, thank you to: Reviews- Thanks to micchir333 (Glad to see you liked the connection too!), Kellyxlove (IKR! I like your one-shot idea, maybe I'll give it a go! In fact, I will. Eventually.), Lolipopkillsu (HIS BEARD WAS EPICNESS!), ctiger (You see who's hand it is now? *smiles*), and bronxx2010 (Here's an update!); Story Alerts- Thanks to miragesandwaves and RossLynchLuver; Thanks to puffyllameprincess for favorite storying, and thanks to RossLynchLuver for author alerting me! Also, I'm going to bump this up to T for the cussing and sex mention. Tee hee! Oh right, and here's a Hunger Games line I found on Shelfari:<strong>

**"Peeta: When I walk out of the shop  
>Katniss: Not again-<br>Peeta: This is what I see  
>Katniss: Peeta stop<br>Peeta: Katniss Everdeen is a-lookin at me  
>Peeta: I GOT A LOAF IN MY HANDS<br>Peeta: AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO THROW IT, THROW IT, THROW IT  
>Katniss: You done?<br>Peeta: I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT**"

**Are you LOL'ing yet too? I absolutely love that! In my other stories, I'll definitely make sure to use that. Anyway, bye bye! And please read my Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover when it comes to FanFiction! I'll post here when it's up, and what the title is. Until then, BYE!**

**-The Reading Wizard**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:**

**Hey guys! The Reading Wizard here with big news! Chapter 1 of Destinies Meet (My Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter crossover story) is up in the crossover section for those two stuff. So… what you waiting for? GO READ IT ALREADY!**

**_-The Reading Freak_  
><strong>


End file.
